


All Mine

by pieceofshir



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Yandere!Patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: I mean... I started writing this a long time ago, but... life... I'm hoping to finish it off as soon as life calms down a bit but until then here's part of the literal only Yandere!Patton fic





	1. Part 1

Logan dropped onto the couch, exhausted. He had spent the whole day unboxing his belongings, and was finally satisfied enough with his work to take a break. He didn't have too many belongings, but he was still just one person, and he didn't know anyone in the neighborhood, so he didn't want to ask anyone for help. He was happy to have a fresh start, and even though he missed his old room mate, and only friend, Joan, he was positive that they would be okay on their own.  
He was just about to order sushi when he heard a knock at the door. With a soft groan, he pulled himself up, and opened the door to reveal-  
Sushi.  
Well, there was a person holding said sushi. An excited man, roughly his height and age, smiling brightly and bouncing on his feet slightly. “Hiya, neighbor!” The man said happily, “I’m Patton, I live next door. I brought you sushi, because, well, who doesn't like sushi?” Logan nodded, stepping aside and allowing Patton into his home. “I'm Logan.” he said plainly, because he honestly wasn't feeling very sociable after working all day, but was still grateful to see food. As Patton made himself at home, opening the many boxes he brought and handing Logan a pair of chopsticks, he thanked his lucky stars that by some coincidence, Patton had chosen all of Logan’s favorites. “So,” Patton began, “What brings you to our little neighborhood?” Logan tried not to groan. Patton brought him food, he could be social. For food. “I just... like the quiet.” He said, taking a bite, “I used to live in New York, so anything was better, really.” Patton laughed, eyes bright. “Oh, I know. I mean, I know how loud New York is, and why you would want to leave. My ah, brother, lives up there, and I go every year for a week Worst week of my year.” Logan nodded slowly. Patton had this way of talking, where he would just go for a million miles a minute without taking a breath, and Logan would be lying if he said it wasn't a little bit intrigued. “So you live here alone?” Patton asked, and Logan nodded. “No, uh, partner of any kind?” Logan shook his head, and Patton looked... something. Logan wasn't very good at discerning emotions, but for a split second, he could’ve sworn that Patton looked almost... angry? “I have a boyfriend.” Patton said, smiling again. “He’s great. I’ve known him for just about my whole life, he’s definitely the one.” Logan tried for a smile, glad to know that this man wouldn't go developing any sort of... ugh, feelings, for him. “That sounds... nice. Does he live with you?” Patton smiled, bouncing in his seat. “Actually, he’s in the process of moving in. He should be settled in, like maybe in a month?” He looked at Logan, almost as if he was asking him. In that moment, Logan decided that even though Patton was sweet, and was definitely cute, he seemed a bit... odd. He was clearly very protective of his boyfriend, based solely on the way he spoke about him, and Logan didn't really like to associate with territorial people. He kept the conversation light for the rest of the hour Patton was over, grateful that Patton preferred to ask him simple questions so that he didn't have to hear about his precious boyfriend.  
Finally, well after they had finished eating, Patton bid him farewell, reminding him that if he ever needs anything, he’s just one house over, and he left. As he left, Logan suddenly realised just how lonely he was. He was used to being alone, but he hadn’t really sat down and talked to someone in years, and it was... nice, even if he was a bit eccentric. Sighing, Logan headed to his bedroom, making a note on his phone to look up a cat rescue in the morning. Patton had mentioned that he was allergic, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.  
Even if Patton somehow knew his favorite type of sushi.


	2. Part 2

“Virgil?”  
Roman opened the door to their apartment, glancing around. “Babe? You home?” He finally spotted Virgil, with his head in his hands, shaking as their dog licked at his arm. He rushed over, gently sitting next to him, moving Jasmine, as he knew Virgil didn't really enjoy feeling crowded when he got this way. “Virgil, love.” He said, “Talk to me. What’s wrong.” Wordlessly, Virgil pointed to a letter on the table. Roman picked it up, and sat back on the couch as he pulled Virgil to his chest, allowing his boyfriend to cry into his chest. He scanned the note, eyes widening. “Oh, Virgil.” He whispered, causing Virgil to sob harder. “Shh, I know. It’ll be okay.” He tried to reassure him, “They’ll figure this out, they always do.” Virgil shook his head, struggling to speak. “They- I called, once he’s out of the state, they can't, they can't track him down, Roman, what am I going to do?” Roman wiped the tears off his cheeks, gently pulling him so that they were eye to eye “Hey,” he said softly, “you are not going to do anything. We are going to find him. We’re a team, remember?” Virgil nodded, pressing himself against Roman’s chest again, this time breathing in the scent to calm himself. “I love you.” He mumbled, and Roman kissed his head. “I love you, too. Now, why don't we take Jasmine on a walk and get some ice cream? We can pack later, and head out first thing tomorrow.”   
“But, shouldn't we at least plan where we’re going?” Virgil tried to protest, but Roman gave him a sad smile.  
“You and I both know exactly where he’s headed.”  
\------------  
The next day, they piled all their bags into the trunk of Roman’s car, buckled Jasmine in, and turned on the playlist Roman made Virgil for their 5 year anniversary. Roman kept one hand on the wheel, the other was being squeezed in Virgil’s, but he was used to it. This was far from the first time they had to go on this sort of adventure, and he knew the drill. He just hoped they would make it in time.  
They pulled up in front of an apartment building just a few blocks away. “You stay here with Jas, okay? I’ll be just a moment, I promise.” Virgil nodded, and Roman headed out of the car and towards the building. He rode up to the fifth floor, and knocked on the door, hoping his friend was home. They were, thank his lucky stars. “Roman!” Joan said with a smile, “Come in! What can I do for you?” Roman stepped inside, taking a look around. He saw a picture of five little kids hanging on the wall, next to a picture of four high school graduates. He smiled softly at the memories, before remembering what he came for. “Joan, we need your help.” He began, “I need to know Logan’s new address.” Joan sighed, but Roman cut them of before they could protest. “Joan, please.” he begged, “I know he doesn't want us to be find him but you have to understand.” He tried to convey his words through a look, because he didn't want to say it. If he said it, it would become real. All those years they didn't talk about it, blocking their friend from their memories for over a decade for Logan’s sake, to the point where Logan didn't even remember his existence,-  
Logan didn't remember he existed.  
Oh God, they had to find him. Fast.  
Steeling himself, Roman walked over to pictures, not able to look at Joan. Five smiling faces, then four. “Joan,” Roman said, turning back around,  
“Patton escaped. And he left the state.”  
Joan’s eyes widened. “You don't think, of course you do. Oh my God, and Logan doesn't even-” He turned to Roman, determined. “All right.” Joan said, “He told me he’s in Wyoming. Least populated state, perfect for him. I can only assume he’s picked a small town, maybe in the north, but he really only told me Wyoming, and he promised to call when he’s ready. Fuck, I should’ve made him give me his new number. Fuck.” Roman sighed, putting a hand on their shoulder. “Joan, it will be okay.” He assured his friend, “Virgil and I have explained the situation to Reed, they’re pushing rehearsals back a month and a half, which should hopefully give us enough time to track him down. Just knowing which state he’s in is a massive help, thank you, Joan.”  
After promising to update Joan daily, the two said their goodbyes, and Roman went back to the car, setting his gps to Niobrara, the least populated part of Wyoming.   
Seemed like a good place to start.   
Before he pulled out of the parking lot, he turned to Virgil, giving his hand a squeeze.  
“We’re going to find Patton.” He vowed, “And we’re going to bring him back to New York, and the hospital will up their security, and everything will be okay.”


	3. Part 3

Logan got a dog.   
This was not part of the plan at all, and he still couldn't understand how it happened.  
He had arrived at the pet store earlier that day, and ask the lady at the front desk where the cats were. Smiling, she had another worker, Valerie according to her name tag, lead him towards the kennels, talking happily about the new litter of kittens that were just ready to be adopted. He was excited, in all honesty. He liked the idea of having a companion, especially one that couldn't talk.  
But then, he saw the dog.  
Well, it was a puppy. It was entirely black, with a white mark on it’s chest almost in the shape of... a necktie?  
Oh no.  
Logan paused, causing Valerie he was with to turn. “That dog,” he said, pointing, “What’s its name?” She smiled, leading him over to the cage. “This little guy?” She asked, excited, “We call him Formal. Because of his little mark.” Logan nodded, already falling in love despite himself. “Yeah, I don't want a cat anymore.” Logan decided. Valerie laughed. “You two even match!” She pointed out, gesturing to Logan’s tie. She placed the puppy in his hands, and Logan knew that this dog was the one for him. Formal didn't squirm or bark like a typical puppy, but seemed content to be held and just... fell asleep. Valerie melted. “Aw, he likes you.” She said. Logan stroked his incredibly soft fur. “Is he always this... chill, or did I catch him at nap time?” He wasn't the best at using terms like ‘chill’, so he gave himself a mental point for integrating Urban Vocabulary in an everyday conversation without rehearsing. “Oh, he’s basically a cat. I think you two will work very well together.” Valerie told him, and Logan nodded.   
“So, uh... where do I sign?”  
So that was why he had a dog.  
He was setting up the automatic feeder he got while Formal chewed on a stuffed book that Valerie had insisted on letting him have, just because it fit so well, when he heard a knock at the door.  
Great. More human interaction, and it wasn't even noon. He expected Formal to run over and start barking, but he seemed comfortable where he was. Nice. Logan opened the door to reveal, of course, Patton. He opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes widened as he looked behind him. “You got a puppy?!” he screamed, rushing over to where Formal had suddenly jumped up and was ready to be pet. Well, dogs are know to be good judges of character, right? And seeing Patton cuddling Formal on the ground was making Logan... feel things. Ugh, this dog was going to ruin him. “What’s his name?” Patton asked, rubbing the puppy’s belly. “Formal.” Logan answered, walking back to the feeder. Patton squealed, noticing the mark. “Oh, Logan, this dog was made for you!” Logan hummed, concentrating. They stayed like that for about half an hour, Patton cooing at Formal and Logan working on the feeder, and it was... nice. He had to admit to himself that he might have misjudged Patton, the man was fun to be around.  
Once he got the feeder working, He poured some food in and Formal rushed over to eat. Patton smiled at him, standing up. “Hey,” he said, “I’m going out next week to shop for an engagement ring, do you think you can come offer input?” Logan was surprised to find that he actually did want to spend more time with Patton. “Yeah, sure.” he said, “I really should get out of the house more.” what was he saying? He absolutely hated going outside and talking to people, what was it about Patton that made him want to... be around Patton? “Awesome! Thank you so much, Logan!” He headed towards the door. “I’ll leave you to bond with Formal now. See you later, and thanks again!” Logan nodded. “Congratulations on your impending engagement.” he said, and Patton’s face did that split second change again, looking him in the eyes, eerily quiet. “You think he’ll say yes?” He whispered, causing Logan to feel uneasy, but he composed himself. “I mean, of course I do, Patton.” He said, “You said you’ve known him for years, and you're a great guy. Anybody would be lucky to have you.” Patton smiled happily, as if nothing was wrong, and left without another word. Logan turned to Formal, who was done with his lunch and was back to chewing on his book. Brushing off the experience as just Patton really loving his boyfriend, Logan shook his head and went to fix his own lunch, still trying to figure out what was so different about Patton.  
It was almost like he knew him.


	4. Part 4

One week later  
Patton was bouncing up and down as he dragged Logan through the mall. They hadn't even reached a single jeweler yet, as Patton kept getting distracted by anything and everything, but it was... nice. He had to admit, he enjoyed the time he spent with Patton. Patton had taken to coming over every day to help Logan train Formal, and the two just clicked as if they had known each other for years. In all honesty, if he didn't consider Patton a friend already, he definitely wouldn't be putting up with Patton’s extra-ness. He couldn't help but wish his old friend Roman was with him, as he had a feeling that the two would get along. “Oh, Logan! Look!” He pulled him, finally, into a jewelry store. He rushed over to a display, looking at the different bands. A worker began explaining the different diamond cuts and prices, but Logan let his mind wander. Maybe when he got home he should call Joan, it’s been a week after all. Besides, Joan would be happy that he made a friend, especially one as extroverted as Patton. He thought about Roman and his boyfriend Virgil, who he hadn't spoken to much since high school, but suddenly found himself wishing they were all together. The five of them definitely would've been friends. He thought about Formal, and hoped the dog would be okay for a few more hours. He had been able to leave the dog on his front lawn, thanks to the immensely cliche white picket fence Patton had helped him build, and he had moved the feeder and water bowl outside in case he stayed out too long.  
“Logan? Whaddaya think?”  
He was snapped back to reality when Patton began asking his opinion on various rings, so Logan began to analyze them out loud, telling Patton about the meaning typically associated with each style of ring.  
\-------------------  
“Damn it, none of these houses seem fit for them!”  
They had left their car by the hotel, and were now walking Jasmine through various neighborhoods, trying to pinpoint anything that would fit Logan or Patton. “Wait,” Roman said, gesturing ahead of them, “look at that one.”  
It was a single story house, guarded by a white picket fence. It had brown bricks, with a red roof, and a chimney.   
Simple. Perfect for Logan.  
“And look at the house next to it!” Roman said, growing more excited as they walked towards it. This house was also small, but it had colorful flowers spread through the lawn, along with goofy looking garden gnomes.   
Happy, just like Patton.  
The two walked up to the simple house first. Virgil gently pushed the gate back, before sighing. Curled up on the porch was a puppy. The two exchanged a sad glance, knowing full well that nothing could ever convince Logan to get a puppy, not even Patton. “Well, at least we know that Logan won't be anywhere on this block.” Roman said, trying to cheer his boyfriend. “Logan would never want to be so close to a dog, especially not a puppy. Come, before Jasmine starts barking.” he took Virgil by the hand, leading him away as the gate shut.  
Formal perked up as they left, standing up and padding over to his bowl.  
\----------  
The two walked back into their hotel room, defeated. “We’re never going to find them.” Virgil looked up at Roman, his eyes filling up with tears. Roman wrapped him up in a hug, sitting down on the bed. “Hey, don't worry. We’re going to figure this out, I promise.” Roman had never broken a promise to Virgil, and he wasn't about to start. “Maybe... maybe he planned for us going after him.” One google search later, he was showing Virgil a map of Laramie County, the most populated area of the state. “It’ll take us a while, but if we start by asking people there if anyone has moved in recently, we can get through the whole county in... about two weeks, I think?” Virgil couldn't help himself, his heart swelled with love for this man. Patton wasn't Roman’s responsibility, he was Virgil’s. Roman wasn't the one who had insisted on signing on as his legal guardian, it was Virgil, and yet, Roman insisted that they were a team, and they were in this together. When Patton would get sent home for Christmas, it was Roman who would sit and talk with him for hours about how Logan was doing, why they couldn't go see him, and the inevitable, “No of course he loves you, Pat. You know Logan, he’s just busy this time of year. Finals. Yes, he’s still studying. He is smart, I know. Anyway, let’s talk about something else.” Roman was always so good to Virgil, and he never expected anything in return. “I love you.” Virgil said, since that was really all he had to bring to the table. “I love you too, dearest.” Roman assured his, his eyes sparkling. “Say, are you hungry? Who am I kidding, of course you are. We’ve been walking all day. Go shower, I’m treating you to dinner tonight. You deserve it, you spent eight hours outside today, and even smiled at people!” Rolling his eyes, Virgil began to make his way towards the bathroom, but paused in the doorway. “You know,” he turned around with a confidence he only got around Roman, “this shower is big enough for the both of us. You wanna-”  
He didn't even need to finish his sentence before Roman was up on his feet, pulling a laughing Virgil into the shower, pushing him up against the door and kissing him deeply.  
\--------------  
“Thank you so much for coming with me!” Patton said for the 48th time since leaving the store. The two were nearing their houses, Patton with a ring in his back pocket. “Of course, Patton.” Logan said, for the 48th time. “So, when are you going to ask him?” Logan asked. Patton thought about it for a moment, before deciding, “At the end of the month. Yeah, he’ll say yes at the end of the month.” Logan reached for his gate, and frowned. “I didn't leave the gate open this morning, did I?” Patton shook his head, a strange look in his eyes. Logan pushed the gate open to see Formal chasing his tail in the garden. The two walked up to the front door, and opened it to see that the house was exactly the way Logan had left it. “Maybe someone just really wanted to pet Formal.” Patton suggested, the look still on his face. Logan nodded, figuring that that had to be it. Formal was a cute puppy, it was probably some kid. Nothing to worry about. “Well, I gotta go.” Patton said, his smile returning. “Bye, Logan!” He turned and left, giving Formal a pat on the head as he did. Smiling fondly, Logan brought the dog inside and closed the door, wondering if he had the ingredients for a lasagna.  
\--------------------  
The next day, Logan was sending an article to his client when he heard the mail slot on his door open and shut. He picked up the single letter that had been dropped in, walking back to the couch with Formal on his heels. It didn't have an address or anything on it, just his name written on the envelope. Confused, he opened it.  
‘Logan,  
I don't know why I lied. I guess I panicked, but you have to understand that you scared me. I felt so strongly for you the moment I laid my eyes on you, and I was afraid that if I were to come on too fast too strong, I would only push you away.  
I don't have a boyfriend. I don't get why I said I did. It really made it hard for me to ask you out, didn't it? So, I guess that’s what I’m doing now. I don't know if you're mad at me for lying, or for wasting your time buying an engagement ring for an imaginary person, but if you aren't mad, and maybe even like me back, meet me at the coffee shop across the street from the mall.  
I really am sorry.  
Love,  
Patton.’  
Logan stared at the letter. He wasn't the best at understanding emotions, but he was aware that people often lied when they were nervous, and he couldn't help but feel proud of Patton for telling him the truth. He looked at Formal, who was staring up at him with his book in his mouth. “You like Patton, don't you?” he asked. At the mention of Patton’s name, his ears perked up, which caused Logan to laugh and pat his head. “Yeah, of course you do. I... I like him too.” Logan realised. “I... like him too.” Formal let out a small bark, and Logan nodded. “Yes.” He decided, “I’ll meet him tomorrow. For a date. And after, I’ll call Joan. They’ll be happy for me, right?”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to apologize if I accidentally misgender Joan at any point... When I write SS fics I'm just used to everyone being male lol

Logan walked into the coffee shop, glancing around before spotting Patton in a booth in the back. At the sight of him, Logan’s heart melted just a bit. He looked so dejected, staring at an untouched cup of coffee in front of him. Softly, Logan made his way to where Patton was sitting, and asked, “Is this seat taken?” Patton perked up, a huge smile breaking out on his face instantly. “You came!” He looked so happy and Logan couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach. “Of course I did.” Logan said as he slid into the booth across from him, “I did say that anyone would be lucky to have you.” Logan almost couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth. Any sane man wouldn't have even shown up, but for some reason, when he was with Patton, he didn't exactly feel sane. He made a mental note to research it later. He was aware that feelings like compassion and love can make humans do strange things and act in strange ways, but he had never experienced it first hand. It was odd, yet he had to admit, it was worth it to get to see Patton smile like that. “So, um... If you haven't figured it out already, I can be a little bit... intense.” Patton said, looking anywhere that wasn't Logan. Surprising himself again, he wordlessly reached out and took Patton’s hand. Patton stared at their intertwined hands as Logan flagged down a passing waitress and ordered himself a coffee. The two remained silent as Logan rubbed his thumb over Patton’s hand, using his other hand to pull out his phone and begin scrolling through his emails. Glancing up at Patton, he almost laughed at the way his eyes were open comically wide, utterly shocked. “So how was your day?” Logan asked as his coffee was placed before him. Patton smiled, and began telling him about a new library that was being built, and how he was so happy because the closest library is half an hour away, and the two decided they would go together as soon as it opens. The two talked for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. Time just seemed to fly when they were together.  
\--------  
The two walked home hand in hand, already making plans for their next date. Once again, Logan found himself grateful for the fact that he gave Patton a second- third- chance, because he was finding himself falling for Patton, and fast.  
They stood in front of Logan’s door, and suddenly, he felt like a teenager on his first date. Well, technically, he was a 28 year old on his first date, but still. Neither of them spoke, both wondering what they were meant to do, when Patton spoke. “Um, thank you for agreeing to meet me. I, uh, you really didn't have to do tha-” Logan surged forward, throwing caution to the wind and pulling Patton in, pressing their lips together. Patton froze for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck and deepening the kiss.  
They stayed there for a while, before the need for air was too strong and they pulled apart. Patton was smiling like a doofus, and Logan could only assume he looked the same. They pulled apart when they heard Formal scratching at the door and barking, causing them both to laugh. “Formal misses his dad.” Patton said, “I should go.” Logan wanted to protest, but Patton beat him to it. “Really, I've been having... issues, with my landlord, I have to work some things out if I want to have a place to stay next month.” Logan nodded, and Patton began to turn away, but Logan pulled him in for another kiss before he could take a step. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” He said against Patton’s lips, and Patton nodded. “Tomorrow.” He promised, turning around again. Logan smiled, walking into his house, and crouching down to pick Formal up. “Hey there, baby!” He cooed, “Did you miss me?” He was still riding the high of his date, otherwise he would be talking to Formal as if he was another person, not... a dog. He put him down on the couch, and began to plan an email for a client when his alarm went off. He picked it up, frowning. “Call Joan.” He read, turning to Formal. “What do you think, For?” He asked, petting the dog’s head, “Joan can survive a little while longer without hearing from me, right? I mean, they’ll probably want me to be investing my time in this new relationship, rather than calling them to tell them about just one date. Right?” Formal cocked his head a him, and Logan nodded. “Yeah, at the end of the month. I’ll call them at the end of the month.” He turned back to his laptop, and remembered what Patton had said. What if Patton couldn't renew his lease? There were no houses for sale in the neighborhood, where would he go? His only family was up in New York. Logan sighed, turning to Formal again. “Patton is good.” He reminded himself. “Patton... is good for me.”  
He wasn't getting any work done today.  
He opened a new tab, and began researching the concept of soulmates. He read countless articles for two hours straight, only stopping because Formal was hungry. Before he got up to feed him, he spared one last glance at the open article, wondering if he was really entertaining this idea.  
But the way it had felt when they kissed...  
It had to be. There was simply no other explanation for why they were just so damn good together.  
Patton was his soulmate.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I call this one 'hopeless ace tries to write bedroom stuff'

Two weeks later  
“Roman, what are we going to do?”  
Roman was struggling to remain positive. They hadn't heard from Logan, and at this point, they couldn't even assume that he was still alive. Joan was losing their mind back in New York, and Reed was already asking them when they’d be back. But, he still tried for a smile. “We still have time.” Roman said. “We can still do this. We can, uh-” Virgil shook his head. “Roman, there’s nothing we can do at this point.” He looked so defeated that Roman could physically feel his heart breaking. “I wish there was some way, you know I do, but there just... isn’t. We made the choice to keep Patton away from him, and now we have to live knowing that whatever happens to Logan is-”  
He was cut off by his phone ringing. He picked it up, putting it on speaker. “Hello?” He asked. The voice they heard sent chills down their spines.  
“Hi, Virgil!”  
\--------------------  
One hour earlier  
Logan and Patton were lying in bed, a mess of sheets and limbs, both trying to justify staying in bed all day. “Formal can figure out how to fill his own water bowl.” Logan tried to rationalize, pulling Patton impossibly closer to him, but Patton only laughed. “Come on, beautiful.” He said, standing up and letting the sheets fall as he began to look for some clothes. “Second drawer on the left.” Logan instructed, enjoying the view. Patton turned back and winked, before pulling out a couple pairs of boxers, tossing a pair to Logan. Groaning, he stood up and pulled on the boxers and some sweatpants, walking towards the kitchen to find Formal waiting by his water bowl, somehow managing to look like he was judging him. “Don't give me that look.” Logan scolded. “You should be happy for me. I’m your dad.” He heard Patton laugh from the doorway. “I’m sure he just doesn't understand why he didn't get to sleep with you last night.” Logan turned to him, and felt his heart skip a beat. Patton was leaning against the doorway, Glasses askew, hair a mess, and wearing nothing but Logan’s boxers and shirt. He was wearing Logan’s shirt. This was Logan’s shirt, on Patton’s body. He could practically hear his brain shutting down like a Windows computer, and he wanted nothing more than to take Patton right back to bed and never let him leave. But he composed himself, remembering that there was a reason for why he had asked Patton to spend the night in the first place. “Do you, uh, want some coffee? That’s sort of the only thing I know how to make.” Patton gasped, placing his hand on his heart in shock. “That will not do, Logan.” He said, “I am going to teach you how to make pancakes. Honestly, what would you do without me?” Logan thought about it for a moment. “You know what, I really don't know.” He gave Patton a quick kiss on the lips, before he went to the cabinet to begin gathering whatever ingredients Patton wanted.  
\--------  
A few minutes later, when they were sitting at the table with a stack of pancakes in between them, Logan found the courage to grab Patton’s hand, look him in the eyes, and say,  
“Move in with me.”  
Patton didn't even have to think about it before he nodded. “Of course I want to, but... you don't think we’re moving too fast?” Logan shook his head. “Honestly, Patton, I’ve been researching and... I’ve come to the conclusion that you're my soulmate.” Patton squealed, making his way to Logan’s side of the table and sitting down on his lap, kissing him softly. “I love you.” He whispered, and Logan whispered it right back without thinking twice.  
\-------------------  
“Patton? Where are you?” Virgil tried to keep his voice steady. Roman held his breath, too scared to make his presence known in case Patton only wanted to speak to Virgil. “Well, I’m at my house!” Patton said, “Where else would I be?” Virgil and Roman exchanged a glance. “Um, Patton,” Virgil began slowly, “where is your house exactly?” Patton laughed. “Now Virgil, I can’t just give you my address, you might scare Logan! Our relationship is still very new, you see, and I don’t think we’re ready to meet the family just yet.” Roman bit his lip, fighting the urge to scream. “Patton,” Virgil tried again, “Logan already knows me and Roman, remember? It’s not really meeting the family, so… you can tell us.” Patton gasped. “Us? Is Roman with you? Hi, Roman!” Roman smiled despite himself, remembering a simpler time. “Hello, Patton.” He said. “Virgil is right, you know. We just… we just miss you two, that’s all. Please tell us where you are, we’d love to come visit, just for one night.” Patton sighed, “I’ll ask Logan, but Roman, I need you to promise me that you won’t do anything I wouldn’t like.” The two paused. Roman was physically incapable of breaking a promise, curse his noble heart. Virgil nodded slightly. “I promise, Patton. We won’t do anything that could make you sad.” His eyes filled with tears as he spoke. Virgil finished the call with Patton, who promised to text them an address as soon as Logan let him, and wrapped Roman up in a hug. Jasmine was pawing at their knees, trying to comfort her father. “Virgil,” Roman gasped in between sobs, “I won’t- I can’t-” Virgil shushed him, running a hand through his hair. “I know, Ro.” He said, “But, maybe,” he couldn’t believe what he was about to suggest. “Maybe Logan is good for him. Maybe, now that they’re together, everything can go back to the way it was.”  
\-----------------  
“Hey, Logan?”  
Logan looked up from where he was hunched over his laptop. “Hmm?” He saw Patton, who was fidgeting with his shirt. “Um, my brother and his boyfriend want to know if they can come spend a night sometime in the near future. He said you guys went to school together. Virgil Sanders?” Logan smiled. “Virgil is your brother? Of course they can come, I haven’t spoken to them since graduation! How did I not know you when we were younger?” Patton shrugged, “Oh, Virgil and I never went to the same school. We didn’t want to have to deal with that whole, ‘who’s the better twin’ thing, you know?” Logan nodded. “Well, you can tell them that I can’t wait to meet them. When are they coming?” Patton thought about it. “I’ll tell them to come next week, how does that sound?” Logan gave him a thumbs up, turning back to his work for a second, before Patton lifted his chin up and kissed him. “Hey,” Patton said, pulling away, “next Saturday, you aren’t working, are you?” Logan shook his head. “Perfect.” Patton said with a smile, walking away and leaving a confused but happy Logan on the couch. He could hear Patton calling a client, planning out details for whatever website they wanted Patton to design, and Logan smiled. He had been so happy to find out that Patton was also a freelance worker. They could spend hours just curled up together on the couch without saying a single word to each other, with Logan writing articles and Patton designing websites. He really was so lucky to have found him.


	7. Part 7

Logan stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie for the eighty third time in the past hour. Since Patton had told him the name of the restaurant they were headed to, Logan had been trying to find just the right outfit. He didn’t understand what had prompted Patton to make reservations at such a fancy place, but he wasn’t about to complain about enjoying some nice quality time with his boyfriend right before Virgil and Roman arrived.  
Finally satisfied with how he looked, he headed out of the bedroom, and was instantly floored.  
Patton was wearing a suit.  
Patton. Was wearing. A suit.  
Suddenly, Logan didn’t want to go out. He had to fight the urge to drag Patton into the bedroom, something he had to do a lot as of late. He settled for simply pulling him in by his tie, kissing him sweetly. “You look beautiful.” He mumbled, and Patton squeezed his hands in return. “May I?” He asked, offering his hand to Logan, who laughed and took it, and the two made their way to the car Patton had called.  
\-----------------------  
Patton looked nervous.  
He was fidgeting, tugging on his collar, and chewing on his lip. Logan took a bite of his steak, giving Patton a concerned look. “Patton?” He asked, causing the other to turn to him, “Are you okay?” Patton glanced around, and Logan noticed that the restaurant was nearly empty. Not too strange, considering the price range, but what was Patton so nervous about? “Um, Logan, listen.” Patton began, his voice shaking slightly, “Remember that thing you said the other day? About us being soulmates?” Logan nodded, confused as to why he was bringing it up. “Well, I was worried about moving to fast, but we’re already living together, so,” without breaking eye contact, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a little black box.  
Oh God.  
Patton was kneeling in front of him, holding out the box with the very same ring that they had chosen together. “Logan?” Patton looked up at him. Logan took a moment to process what he was seeing in front of him. A man he had known for a month, had been dating for roughly three weeks and living with for two, was on his knee, proposing. It was crazy. But still, Logan found himself nodding, watching as tears filled Patton’s eyes. “Yes? Is that a yes?” He clarified, and Logan laughed, crying as well. “Yes, Patton, I will marry you.” The two stayed frozen for a split second, before Logan decided to forgo social niceties, and pounced on Patton, tackling him to the floor and kissing him. They were going to get married! As they sat up, they could hear the other customers and staff members clapping and cheering, and Patton slid the ring onto his finger.   
\---------  
As soon as the two stumbled into the house, slightly tipsy thanks to the congratulatory wine they had received, Logan began trying to tug Patton to the bedroom, but kept finding himself pinned against the wall, Patton’s lips on his. Formal, who was quickly getting used to this sort of thing happening, took off from his spot on the couch and bolted towards his crate, making himself comfortable for the night. By some miracle, the two made it to the bedroom with all their clothing on, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Patton shoved him onto the bed, crawling over him and kissing him deeply. As Patton began sucking marks into his neck that would surely be there in the morning, Logan took a moment to really think about all the things he had in his life thanks to Patton. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel like an emotionless robot. He was smiling constantly, he had a dog, and most importantly, he was really, truly, happy.  
“Logan?” he looked up at Patton, who was staring at him, concerned. “You got really quiet, is everything okay?” Logan smiled, once again thanking the universe for giving him the gift that was Patton. “I love you.” He said, and pulled Patton down to him, kissing him and cutting off any further conversation.


End file.
